1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for configuring a resource for the transmission/reception of data. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for configuring an MCS and a TBS for an MTC terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modulation refers to transforming signal information (e.g., intensity, displacement, frequency, or phase) into an appropriate waveform to be appropriate for channel property of a transmission medium. In addition, digital modulation refers to transforming a digital signal (that is, a digital symbol stream) into a signal that is appropriate for a channel property. Such a digital signal transmits digital information by matching the same to one of various available signals (a signal set). As a representative digital modulation scheme that has high bandwidth efficiency, a M-ary QAM modulation scheme expressed in 2M QAM, such as, QPSK(or 4 QAM), 16 QAM, and 64 QAM are used.
Modulation methods used for downlink data transmission in a wireless communication system (e.g., long term evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced) are QPSK, 16 QAM and 64 QAM. Through the modulation methods, a base station transmits data to a terminal, and the terminal demodulates the transmitted signal so as to receive the data
The base station selects one of the modulation methods based on a downlink channel state and reports the same to the terminal using downlink control information (DCI). The terminal determines the received DCI and executes demodulation that is appropriate for a data modulation scheme so as to receive the data.
To this end, the terminal measures the downlink channel state and transmits information on the measured channel state to the base station. Also, the base station determines modulation and coding scheme (MCS) index information that is mapped to each of QPSK, 16 QAM, and 64 QAM based on the information associated with the channel state and determines a transport block size (TBS).
In this instance, it may be inefficient to determine a modulation method and a TBS in the same manner as described above and to configure DCI even when a terminal uses a low data transmission rate based on channel property of the terminal that uses an LTE network.
Therefore, a modulation method and a TBS need to be set to be different based on channel property of a terminal. Also, there is a desire for a new scheme for configuring DCI based on a modulation method and a TBS, which are set to be different, and enabling a terminal to determine the same.